Disclosure Project
The Disclosure Project was a long term gradual release of United States government secrets by the Union of Everett government following the secession and independence of the country. Government officials, both of the former United States government and military as well as officials of the new Everetti government and military, reported and disclosed nearly 50 years of United States secrets in regards to a variety of topics including military operations, scientific research, undisclosed federal patents on technologies, government cover-ups and well known conspiracy theories. Disclosure Project History Disclosure Medical Sciences *'The AIDS Cure': The federal government of Everett released in 2006 confirmation that several HIV/AIDS cure patents existed registered under United States Patent Office registries. The Everetti government since 2005 had seized the patents and authorized priority research into these patents. Of four existing patents alleging cures of HIV and AIDS, one has proven increasingly effective in killing the virus. In 2008, the federal government authorized FDA human trials of an HIV treatment. As of 2012, the cure rate of treatment has cured some 1,100 trial patients, a 85% effectiveness rate. A German variant of HIV/AIDS cure is also undergoing human trials, utilizing the natural immunity of some humans to the virus in a stem cell treatment method. A success rate of 75% is reported by the Everetti government as of 2012. The United States has attempted two lawsuits for patent violations in 2009 and 2011 against the Everetti government for seizing patents belonging to American patent holders. Everett's government has ignored the United States both occasions. It is expected that by late 2013, that HIV/AIDS cures will be available to the public, as research is finalized. *'Cure For Cancer': In 2005, the Everetti government released detailed information regarding cancer cures and treatments. Several patents of alleged treatments were seized and placed under priority research. As of 2012, the Everetti government has prioritized the research of two key cancer curing agents, Dichloroacetic Acid and Hemp Oil. Both under priority research have proved highly effective. As of 2013, both products were authorized by the FDA as "cancer curing treatments". The Everetti government condemned the United States in 2011 for a long term cover-up of the effects of cannabis' cancer curing abilities. *Stem Cell research *Cloning research *Nano-medication Military Applications *Combat-ready lasers *SDI *Stealth *Area 51/Government aircraft technology *NNEMP *HAARP *Invisibility/Cloaking Clean Energy *Hydro fuel cell technology *Hydrogen power fuel for motor vehicles *Nuclear fusion energy *Bio-fuels/ethanol *High mpg gasoline burning engine *Solar power Science & Technology *Rotory engine *Hydrogen fuel cell *Anti-gravity *Artificial gravity *Artificial intelligence *Wormholes *Time Travel Biology & Space Exploration *Organ cloning *Stem cell cloning *Existence of non-sentient Extraterrestrial life *Existence of Sapient Extraterrestrial life E.B.E. *Roswell Crash *Tunguska Event (Soviet Union) *Moon Landing *Mars Evidence of Alien Life *Nuclear ion propulsion *'Genetically Modified Organics (GM Crops)': In 2011, the Union of Everett formally banned genetically modified organic foods (GM crops) from sale in the country. The Everetti government, utilizing CDC biohazard law as an excuse, seized all Monsanto Corporation property and facilities. The federal government released information on genetic modification of crops, livestock and foods, showing health hazards induced by genetically or hormonally altered foods to include physical and mental damage to humans who consumed GM foods including increases in cancers, tumors, child birth defects, increased growth defects in children, aggression, hormone imbalances, thyroid issues and a variety of diseases and health problems. Nearly five dozen chemicals were banned from being put into foods or used on food products or for feeding livestock. A federal lawsuit filed by Monsanto and the United States government against the Union of Everett failed in the Supreme Court of the Union of Everett as evidence proved Monsanto had intentionally utilizes tactics of frivolous lawsuits, illegal intimidation of farmers, unlawful harassment and legal litigation against lawful farmers and agriculture industry and deliberate inducing of destruction of soil and crops with hazardous fertilizers, bio-hazardous chemicals, herbicides, pesticides and genetic engineering of invasive and destructive GM crop species to increase control over the agricultural industry. The Everetti government mandated Monsanto pay for nearly $500 billion EVD in damages to farm lands to cover costs to repair and cleanse farming soil of hazards that invade or damage safe organics. Monsanto also was forced to forfeit any and all property in the Union, which was destroyed, liquidated or cleansed and sold. *'Fluoride Use In Water Sources': The Union of Everett immediately halted the addition of chemical fluorides into all sources of water in 2004. Studies confirmed by the Department of the Environment and a series of allegations by biologists and medical doctors confirmed that the United States had for decades intentionally dumped Fluoride chemicals into drinking water sources under the claim that Fluoridated water prevented tooth decay. In 2009, the Union of Everett federal government with the CDC reported that Fluoride use during United States control and currently ongoing in the United States, induced an increase in Autism, birth defects, mental health problems and in fact, had caused many children exposed to long term drinking of Fluoridated water to Dental Fluorosis, a condition in which teeth are damaged and decayed from excessive fluoride contact. In 2012, although the Everetti CDC had outed the United States' use of fluoride in water, the U.S. federal government proposed the addition of Lithium into water sources. The Everetti CDC condemned the actions and placed official water hazard warnings for Everettis travelling in the United States to avoid drinking American water. The CDC later reported Lithium induces a series of severe mental and psychological side effects including psychotic breakdowns, hallucinations, narcolepsy, violent outbursts and suicidal tendencies. *'Synthetic Foods & Chemical Additives': In 2012 the Union of Everett federal government released official information and data on the CDC and Department of Health government websites listing a full list of all chemical additives and synthetics used in food products and beverages. A list of over 100 additives were designated as illegal in Everetti food products, joining many other modern nations in banning such dangerous products from consumables. Among them, Brominated Vegetable Oil (a flame retardant used in fire extinguishers, used as a preservative), Aspartame (genetically modified E. coli excrement, used as a synthetic sweetener; digestion breaks down into formaldehyde) and High Fructose Corn Syrup (a synthetic sweetener which kills honey bees, causes obesity, diabetes and damages DNA), were banned. The federal government released documents confirming various food producers were aware of the dangers and used such chemicals and additives because the ingredients were cheaper that safe, real foods. In addition, the Everetti government temporarily banned the McDonald's McRib, including other fast food products as research found non-food ingredients, including plastics, synthetics, rubber and wood pulp. The ban was lifted after fast food chains altered the recipes to federal food safety standards, using real food ingredients. History *John F. Kennedy assassination *2000 Bush election *'September 11, 2001 Terrorist Attacks': In 2008 the Union of Everett federal government authorized a commission of private, public, government and foreign researchers to investigate the events of the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks from all perspectives. The Everetti equivalent of the United States' 9/11 Commission, the 9/11 Truth Research Commission found a massive amount of government cover-up regarding the September 11 attacks. In 2010, the Everetti government implicated some three dozen United States government officials in a conspiratorial cover-up of the 9/11 events before, during and after and the resulting War on Terrorism. The federal government claimed then President of the United States, George W. Bush and his entire executive Cabinet was aware of a series of warnings by foreign governments' intelligence agencies, warning specific and direct threats of terrorism against the United States. The Everetti Commission alleged and provided evidence of George W. Bush, Dick Cheney, Donald Rumsfeld and other key executive Secretaries were aware of and ignored a real and confirmed terrorist threat, regarding the use of passenger planes and a set of named targets. It stated that then President Bush ignored warnings even days before the attacks. Commission reports also stated that during the attacks, the Secretary of Defense and the Vice President, had both called off air defenses, ignored alerts regarding ongoing terrorist hijackings and refused authorization to scramble fighters, which would have prevented the plane attacks. Additional allegations included claims the United States covered up and allowed Osama bin Laden's family to flee the nation during and after the attacks and deliberately used the resulting ignorance of the events to wage a war against Afghanistan and a later illegal war against Iraq. In 2011 and 2012, George W. Bush, Dick Cheney and Donald Rumsfeld were served warrants and subpoena to appear in Everetti Supreme federal Court in a federal lawsuit and crime case People v. Bush Administration, alleging the Bush Administration had directly and deliberately ignored a terrorist attack, resulting in the deaths of 2,997 American civilians on 9/11/2001 and an additional ~10,000 American troops overseas at war in Afghanistan and Iraq. *'Federal Reserve (The Fed)/Wall Street Recession (2008)': In 2003, one of the first actions of the Everetti government was the immediate executive ordered abolishing of the Federal Reserve System. In 2008, at the start of the 2008 Great Recession, the Everetti federal government released information pertaining to the United States Federal Reserve System and the then and current CEO executives who ran the Fed. Thousands of documents were released showing links between financial giants and their respective executives and the Federal Reserve's activities before recessions, depressions and economic downfalls occurred. The Spencer Administration alleged that the U.S. Federal Reserve would intentionally induce economic problems through their unregulated control and adjustment of inflation, money production, paper currency printing, Fed loans and insider trading practices, among other activities, to deliberately cause economic strife for person profit of the CEOs and executives. In 2004, the Everetti government had already declared any and all debt owed as void. Nearly 90% of all debts in the United States were owed to the U.S. Federal Reserve System and its executive bankers. As a result, the Everetti government's debt was nearly extinct and the remainder of "valid debt toward valid debtors" was paid in full. Federal Reserve executives living in Everett at the time in 2006 and more later in 2008, were arrested on charges of criminal banking and financial fraud, among a massive list of federal crimes. As such, the Everetti government in 2010, was able to seize the property of several large banks that had collapsed during the 2008 Recession. Some 400,000 foreclosed homes were seized by the Department of the Treasury and transferred to the Department of Health & Human Services and sold to homeless families for less than a $1,000 per home. As of 2013, over one dozen banking executives are wanted under warrant for federal crimes in Everett, but remain hiding in the United States to avoid prosecution for offenses relating to the 2008 Recession and global meltdown. *Wall Street crash (1920s) *Iraq War (2003) Category:Union of Everett